Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower is a fox from Sonic the Hedgehog. He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) He is a young warrior He played Donkey in Timothy Mouse (Shrek) He is a talking Donkey He played Young Kovu in The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack He is a lion cub He played James (Animated) in Coop and the Giant Peach He is a boy He played Scamp in Brainy & The Krypto II: Tails' Adventure and Vixey and the Todd II: Tails' Adventure He is a puppy He played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Youknowhatmoviesucks Style) He is a Jedi He played The Hideous Zippleback in How to Train Your Animal Boy 2 He played Flounder in The Little Merfox He is a fish He played John Darling in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) and Fox Skunk Pan and The Crew and Predators He is Wendy's brother He played The Fox in Alice Poppins He is a fox with an Irish accent He played Slightly the Fox Lostboy in Sonic Pan and Sonic Pan (Kids Style) He is a lost boy He played Dash Parr in The Incredibles (Youknowwhatmoviesucks Animal Style) He is a boy He played Young Bambi in Tailsambi He is a deer He played Young Flower in Eeyoreambi and Eeyoreambi 2: Eeyore and Spyro the Dragon He is a skunk He played Gus in Lindsayrella, A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift, Lindsayrella 2: Dreams Come True, and Lindsayrella 3: A Twist in Time He is a mouse He played Timothy Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Youknowwhatmoviesucks Animal Style) He is a sick mouse He played Edgar in Once Upon a Farthing Wood He is a mole He played Young Simba in The Fox King (Youknowwhatmoviesucks Style)and The Lombax King He is a lion cub He played Samwise Gamgee in The Mobius Lord Of The Rings He is a hobbit He played Abu in Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives and Sonicladdin (Kids Style) He is Aladdin's monkey He played Quasimodo in The Tails of Notre Dame He is a hunchback He played Pinocchio in Charlie (Shrek) He is a wooden puppet He played SpongeBob SquarePants in TailsBob FoxPants, The TailsBob FoxPants Movie and The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Tail He is a sponge He played Koda in Brother Hedgehog He is a bear cub He played Pinky the Chihuahua in Chum Chum and Fanboy (Phineas and Ferb) He played Tito Santana in Sunset Shimmer's Rock n Wrestling He played Dan in Tails Vs. He played The Practical Pig in The Three Young Video Game Animals He is the youngest little pig who built his house of bricks. He played Elmo in Sesame Street (HundleyMeyerClassics Style), Tailspalooza (Elmopalooza) and The Adventures of Tails in Grouchland He is a red monster He played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (HundleysOnABirdDiet Style) He played Tony Stark/Iron Man in Iron Tails He played Bruno as Footman in Pennyrella He is the footman form of Cinderella's dog He Played Izzy As Puppymon He appeared in The Secret Origins of Tails He is a son of Bodi and Darma, grandson of Khampa, Khari, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps and adoptive brother of Sonic the Hedgehog. When the Gray Ranger tells Tails where he comes from. He decided to go home to reunite his family while Sonic and his Friends will go with him. Tails protect the tribe of Mer-Animal Kingdom, Snow Mountain and Earth. Relatives *Father - Zoroark (Pokémon) (Deceased father) (Cause of death: killed by an unnamed hunter), Bodi (Rock Dog) (Still Alive on Planet Earth), Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) ''(father - present), *Mother - Ninetales (Pokémon) (Deceased mother) (Cause of death: killed by Sonic (who plays bear Kenai) as Ash (who plays human Kenai) in Brother Hedgehog), Darma (''Rock Dog) (Still Alive on Planet Earth), Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) (mother - present), *Adoptive Brother - Sonic the Hedgehog *Adoptive Sister - Circus Baby (Sister Location) *Uncle - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Grandfather - Khampa (Rock Dog) *Grandmother - Khari (Rock Dog) *Wife - Amanda Opossum Voice Actors *Corey Bringas (1999–2001) *Connor Bringas (2001) *William Corkery (2004) *Amy Palant (2005–2010) *Kate Higgins (2010–2013) *Colleen Villard (2014–present) Gallery Sonic Boom Tails 2.png Tails (Tails Prevails).png Tails Sonic!.png Tails (SatAM).png Sonic and Tails (SatAM).png Tails (Sonic X).png Tails (Drood Henge).jpg Sonic Sally Tails and Dulcy.png Sonic Tails and Sally.png Tails (SatAM).png Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle.jpg Tails (Drood Henge).png Miles.png Tails (Tails Tale).png AOSTH-miles tails prower.jpg Bodi and Darma is holding Tails.png|link=Miles "Tails" Prower baby_tails__don_t_leave_me_by_rawn89-d5n2bph.jpg|Baby Tails tails and his parents.png|Tails and his parents; Foxy and Mangle Bodi is taking care of his son Miles Tails Prower.png Black Manta kidnaps Tails.png|Tails is kidnapped by Black Manta Tails photo.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower's photo in Tapper's. TSR_Tails.png Sonic discovers Tails transforming into a Merfox by Bodi.png|Tails is transforming into a Merfox by Bodi while Sonic discovers it Sonic keeps Tails as his best friend.png|Tails is adopted by Sonic as his best friend. Tails and his Mer-Parents Bodi and Darma.png|Tails is now the Mer-Son of Bodi and Darma 9394c637c84dd531681944b93c308421.jpg Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X).jpeg Bodi and Darma holding their Mer-Fox son, Tails.png|Bodi and Darma loves their Mer-Fox son, Tails dbq5aal-ef5f3730-5f00-4bf1-8279-32ec7902adb2.png|As a Merfox Rock Dog family.png Bodi and Darma are related to their son, Tails.png Tails looks at himself as a Mer-Fox.png|When he looks at himself as a Mer-Fox Tails003.jpg Tails in Sonic Colors (2010).jpeg Miles Tails Prower in Sonic X.jpg Poses No-2019-03-04.png|Tails (Ring) No20190403 005158.jpg|Tails tries to save Penny Trivia: *He has a crush on Amanda Opossum and married to her. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *He and Amanda have their first daughter, Penny, who appears in Inventions, one of the Blue's Clues episodes. *He was born on Planet Earth with his parents, Bodi and Darma. *In the present, he is Foxy and Mangle's son. *In the alternate universe, he is the son of Bodi and Darma. *In the Ice Age (In my Spoof In The Hero Age (Systariansrule2024 Version), He was born along with his brother and sister. He was adopted by Emmet Brickowski (As Sid). But he and them still have a mother. *In Finding Tails (Vinnytovar Style) (In my Spoof of Finding Nemo), He was born with his father, Bodi who takes him to school for the first time and then he was captured by Black Manta and Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Boys Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Swim Category:Characters With Special Wishes Category:Memes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Anime Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Tails and Zooey Category:Fly-type Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mobians Category:The Wilde Family Category:Tails and Cosmo Category:Bullied Characters Category:Characters who get picked on Category:Adorable Characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Comedians Category:Magicians Category:Chefs Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Brothers Category:Nephews Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Small Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Red Foxes Category:1992 Introductions Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Tails and Cream Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Titototter Characters